


Bond

by SophieMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieMalfoy/pseuds/SophieMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape acolhe Harry para o resgatar dos Dursley's. Fazendo isso, Snape dá a Harry a única pessoa que pode considerar como família. Juntos como um garoto e o seu guardião, Snape é praticamente tudo o que Harry conhece. Mas, será apenas algo normal ou, dados os acontecimentos, desenvolvem uma ligação mais forte do que alguma vez pensavam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Bond**

**Advertências:** Rated M, slash, linguagem. 1995 (5º ano em Hogwarts), sem Voldemort. Os capítulos não vão ser muito grandes, e não segue os dias (pode haver curtos ou longos espaços de tempo entre os capítulos e, mais raramente, entre momentos), excetuando os capítulos que têm datas. Se não se sente confortável, ou se sente ofendido com alguma destas advertências, melhor não ler.

**Shipper:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter (outros shippers no meio);

Romance/Drama

**Resumo:** Severus Snape acolhe Harry para o resgatar dos Dursley’s. Fazendo isso, Snape dá a Harry a única pessoa que pode considerar como família. Juntos como um garoto e o seu guardião, Snape é praticamente tudo o que Harry conhece. Mas, será apenas algo normal ou, dados os acontecimentos, desenvolvem uma ligação mais forte do que alguma vez pensavam?

* * *

 

**Prólogo**

**22 de Dezembro de 1985**

Severus Snape estava à frente da porta de madeira, com uma cor castanha escura, que entrando, dava acesso ao escritório de Dumbledore. Pensando, desde que tinha sido chamado, o que poderia ser que o diretor de Hogwarts queria falar com ele, bateu firmemente na porta três vezes. Ouvindo um ‘entre’, Snape pousou a mão esquerda na maçaneta, e rodou um pouco, fazendo a porta se abrir.

Com um passo à frente para entrar, olhou em volta, como quase sempre fazia. Dumbledore tinha, definitivamente, a sala de professores mais interessante do castelo. Era uma sala circular, com bastantes janelas que deixavam que a luz do dia entrasse, e muitos retratos de antigos diretores e diretoras de Hogwarts. Nenhum dos dois falava, mas a sala não estava em completo silêncio. Haviam pequenos e engraçados sons que se faziam ouvir, ainda que não completamente identificáveis, mas provavelmente provenientes de alguns dos muitos curiosos objetos que Dumbledore ali tinha.

\- Desculpa te incomodar, Severus. – Dumbledore falou, sentado na sua cadeira, escondida atrás da grande secretária. – Eu imagino que estaria preparando as suas coisas, para voltar para casa nestas férias.

\- Sim, mas não tem problema. O que queria falar comigo? – Snape perguntou.

\- Na verdade, eu preciso que venha comigo a um sítio, depois de preparar todas as suas coisas. Eu te chamei agora, porque eu não te queria apanhar de surpresa com isso depois. – O mais velho informou, olhando atentamente o homem em pé. Este estreitou um pouco os olhos.

\- Posso saber do que se trata?

\- Harry Potter. – A voz de Dumbledore notava-se um pouco mais severa. Snape deu um passo para trás sem pensar.

\- E o que é que Harry Potter pode de alguma forma ter a ver comigo? – Perguntou. – Por favor, não comecemos com a mesma conversa que tivemos quando.. – Olhou para baixo quando a sua voz falhou um pouco. O seu tom estava agora mais baixo. – quando a Lily morreu. Eu não posso, Dumbledore.

\- Só peço para vir comigo. Daqui a uma hora? – O diretor disse. Vendo o outro homem extremamente relutante, voltou a falar, seu olhar ainda mais penetrante. – Severus.

Este, ficou parado mais uns segundos, pensando. Por fim, antes de se virar e sair, fechando a porta, suspirou e assentiu levemente com a cabeça.

Dumbledore e Snape aparataram em frente a uma casa, ainda que do outro lado da rua. Tinha aparentemente dois andares, um tom castanho claro e alguns tijolos mais escuros, e telhas castanhas escuras. Tinha um pequeno relvado em frente à casa, com uma árvore e alguns arbustos também, tudo parecendo perfeitamente arranjado.

Mais que isso, em frente à porta fechada que tinha o mesmo tom que as telhas, estava um menino sentado, que não olhava em frente para poder reparar neles. Ele não aparentava ter mais do que os seus 5 anos de idade e apoiava a cabeça nos braços, estando estes apoiados nos joelhos levantados. Os seus olhos estavam fixos no chão. Usava umas calças rasgadas de cor preta, e uma camisola verde escura, também parecendo velha. Parecia estar muito mais desagasalhado do que deveria, para uma criança sentada na rua com o frio que fazia.

\- Dumbledore.. – Snape começou, tirando os olhos do garoto, e olhando agora o outro homem. Porém, este não o deixou continuar.

\- Eles maltratam-no, sabia Severus? – Ele disse. – São coisas muito más, as que acontecem. Eles não aceitam a pobre criança naquela casa, de qualquer maneira. De alguma forma, acho que uma das razões é que eles têm medo. Ainda mais quando ele crescer. – Ambos voltaram os olhos de novo para o garoto sentado, e Albus parou de falar por um minuto. – Ele devia ter ficado com você em primeiro lugar.

\- Eu não podia. – O outro respondeu. – E eu não posso, ficar assim com ele..

\- Você pode, apenas não queria. Provavelmente também porque ele é filho do James. – Dumbledore disse. – Mas se lembra, ele também é filho dela. Lily deu a vida por ele, ambos deram, ela não iria querer que isso acontecesse. Iria apoiar se você cuidasse dele. Severus, por favor. Vamos tirar essa criança daqui.

Levou mais alguns minutos mas Snape finalmente concordou. Não o poderia deixar ali. Ambos atravessaram a rua e, chegando ao menino, falaram com ele por um pouco. Assim que este se levantou também, Dumbledore bateu na porta dos Dursley.

* * *

 

**24 de Dezembro de 1985**

Era véspera de Natal e Harry Potter estava sentado no sofá preto de dois lugares que Snape tinha na sua sala. Ele parecia bastante embaraçado, não sabia o que fazer, se falar ou não, para onde olhar. Tinha chegado aquela casa fazia dois dias e, apesar de Snape lhe parecer um pouco severo e, também um pouco estranho, se sentia melhor do que em casa dos tios.

Já não precisava de dormir e fazer tudo no cubículo por baixo das escadas, mas tinha sim um quarto próprio e uma cama confortável. A comida, cuja ele já não tinha que fazer, apesar de se ter oferecido no primeiro jantar, pelo que Snape tinha ficado deveras chocado, era saborosa.

Snape entrou na sala com uma pequena caixa na mão, sem algum tipo de embrulho. Se sentou ao lado do menino e colocou a mão no seu ombro.

\- Não se parece em nada com um presente, e também foi um pouco à última da hora, mas… toma. – O homem disse, ao que a criança pegou na caixa com o maior cuidado.

Abrindo, viu duas bolas que pareciam feitas de madeira, e um pequeno bastão. Olhou para Snape, com um ar de inquisição.

\- Não são iguais às de verdade, mas as bolas se chamam Bludgers. É de um jogo que temos chamado Quidditch. Eu não sou bom nisto, mas eu achei que você iria gostar. – Ele disse, enquanto Harry voltou a olhar para a caixa aberta por mais alguns segundos. – Elas também voam.

Quando o garoto voltou a olhar para cima, uma lágrima escorria pela sua face. Deu um sorriso meigo.

\- Obrigado.

Snape não abriu a boca, apenas retribuiu com um pequeno sorriso. Sentiu emoção se formar dentro de si mas, se contendo, apenas olhou o menino começar a brincar com o que tinha recebido.

Fora o primeiro presente, ou gesto simpático que Harry tinha recebido em toda a sua vida desde que seus pais tinham morrido.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

**1987**

Harry costumava dormir cedo. Naquela noite, já fazia quase meia hora que estava deitado na cama, mas simplesmente não conseguia adormecer. De barriga para cima, e com mais nada a não ser a cabeça descoberta, tinha os olhos abertos fitando nada mais que a escuridão do quarto. Suspirou. Tirando o cobertor de cima de si apenas com um movimento, o menino saltou da cama. Sentindo os seus pés ficarem imediatamente frios pelo contacto com o chão, calçou os chinelos e saiu do quarto, começando a se dirigir para a casa de banho.

Já estava a viver com Snape fazia quase dois anos. Por vezes ainda se sentia, como descreveria, estranho, mas para a maior parte já se tinha habituado. Ao início, como era totalmente natural, estava muito receoso sobre o que iria acontecer, como as coisas iriam correr naquela casa estranha, e entre eles com aquele homem que ele ainda não conhecia. Ao longo do tempo foi reconhecendo porém que, Snape nem era tão mau como às vezes dava a sensação de ser. Se sentia muito melhor ali do que quando estava com os tios, as situações não eram sequer possivelmente comparáveis.

Por vezes, se perguntava porque Snape o tinha tirado daquela casa, e aceite ficar com ele. Não fazia muito sentido. Se nem a sua tia, que era a própria irmã de sua mãe, o queria minimamente, porque ele iria querer? Se, pelo seu entender, ele nem tinha nenhuma ligação com ele. Não eram parentes, os Dursley eram a única família que lhe restava. Mas não se demorava muito a pensar nisso. Não ia achar nenhuma resposta conclusiva, apenas acabava sempre pensando que tinha sido apenas gentileza do homem mais velho, ao saber o que se passava na casa dos seus tios, e por isso ele agradecia.

O corredor não estava tão escuro como o seu quarto, e nem precisava de andar muito para chegar à casa de banho. Ao lado do seu, era o quarto de Snape, ambos do lado direito do corredor. A casa de banho, cuja Snape não usava, pois sabia que ele tinha uma dentro do seu próprio quarto, era mais ao fundo, do lado esquerdo.

Ao passar pelo quarto do mais velho, reparou na porta aberta e o quarto estava iluminado. Harry se sentiu tentado a entrar. Sabia que àquela hora, Snape ainda estava na sala, como sempre ficava. Ainda assim, instintivamente olhou para trás para onde começava o corredor, para verificar se ele estava vindo. Concluindo assim que não, mordeu o lábio inferior e, com um olhar curioso, deu um passo em frente para dentro do quarto.

Olhou à sua volta. A cama de casal que estava no meio do quarto, encostada à parede branca do seu lado direito, estava ainda feita com o cobertor verde escuro perfeitamente arranjado. Sentiu calcar algo mais confortável que o chão duro e, olhando para baixo, reparou no tapete que havia. Na mesa de cabeceira, estava um livro de capa dura, castanha escura, e o candeeiro com a luz acesa. Do seu lado esquerdo, estava uma estante, com as mais variadas coisas. Foi andando lentamente ao lado, olhando elas atentamente. Parou, e olhou mais de perto quando viu um pequeno conjunto de fotografias se movendo.

Havia uma que parecia se destacar de todas as outras, sendo também a maior delas. Era uma mulher muito bonita. Ela parecia magra, mas não extremamente, e era pálida, porém nem chegando perto do suficiente para parecer, talvez, doente. O seu cabelo era comprido, com um tom ruivo vivo, e não completamente liso, ondulando quase nas pontas. Na fotografia, o seu sorriso ia gradualmente ficando maior, e era encantador. Os olhos dela, assim como os seus, eram de um verde brilhante.

\- Mãe.. – O menino murmurou.

\- Harry? – A voz de Snape se fez ouvir. Se assustando, o garoto saltou para trás, e olhou para a porta com os olhos bem arregalados, onde o homem estava em pé, olhando ele também.

\- Me desculpe, eu.. não queria fazer nada de mal, eu só.. desculpe. – Murmurou de novo, dando mais um passo para trás.

Snape não disse nada de volta. Andou mais para dentro do quarto, e se dirigiu à estante, pegando na fotografia que Harry estava tão atentamente olhando. Sentou na borda da cama, e olhou ela também, voltando a falar.

\- Ela era mesmo muito, muito bonita, não era?

Ainda que um pouco receoso, Harry lentamente chegou perto do homem e sentou ao seu lado. Cuidadosamente, falou também.

\- É a minha mãe. Como você conhecia ela?

\- Nós andamos em Hogwarts juntos, no mesmo ano. Ela foi minha melhor amiga, sabe? – Snape disse. O menino deu um sorrisinho, e logo em seguida ouviu o homem dar uma pequena gargalhada. – Na verdade, Lily foi a minha única amiga.

\- Foi por isso que ficou comigo? – Harry perguntou.

\- Ela foi a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci. Absolutamente encantadora, ela me ajudou bastante. – Respondeu, olhando o menino. – Você é filho dela, obviamente ela.. ela te amava muito. Não iria querer que continuasse naquela casa, sabe que nem ela e sua tia Petúnia se davam bem. Eu devia isso para sua mãe.

O garoto assentiu levemente com a cabeça, parecendo entender.

\- E o meu pai, conhecia ele? – Perguntou, mais entusiasmado. A face de Snape se tornou mais severa, e o pequeno sorriso que ele tinha esboçado, se desvaneceu, o que fez Harry sentir que tinha perguntado algo de errado. O homem voltou a olhar para a fotografia na sua mão.

\- Lily era extremamente gentil. Inteligente, ela me fazia uma pessoa melhor, me fazia sorrir. E ela era.. amada. Não merecia o que lhe aconteceu.

Harry ouviu e não disse mais nada, apenas continuou a olhar o homem mais velho ao seu lado que, também calado, apenas olhava para a mulher ruiva, emerso nos seus próprios pensamentos. Quando Harry se levantou, Snape não pareceu notar. O garoto começou andando em direção à porta, para sair e deixar Snape sozinho, mas a meio voltou a ouvir a voz dele, o chamando. Se virou, e viu ele estendendo a mão que ainda segurava a fotografia.

\- Pode pegar. Mete na sua mesa de cabeceira, eu não me importo. – Disse.

O menino hesitou um pouco, mas chegou mais perto, e pegou. Murmurando muito baixo um ‘obrigado’, andou mais uma vez para a porta para sair, olhando uma última vez para trás só para ver Snape ainda sentado na borda da cama, curvado, olhando para suas próprias mãos.


End file.
